1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chlorinated rubber having excellent moldability or processability obtained by chlorinating an ethylene/alpha-olefin/vinylnorbornene copolymer rubber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that chlorinated rubbers obtained by chlorinating ethylene/alpha-olefin/non-conjugated diene copolymer rubbers having a non-conjugated diene such as dicyclopentadiene and 5-ethylidene-2-norbornene as a copolymer component have excellent strength properties, weatherability, ozone resistance, oil resistance and fire retardancy (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 911/1974 and 2829/1974, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 67614/1982).
In spite of these excellent properties, these known chlorinated rubbers do not prove to have entirely satisfactory processability, and have the defect that in extrusion molding, the extrudate does not have a sufficiently smooth and flat surface and the appearance of the final product is markedly degraded.